1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, circuit boards have been made thinner and miniaturized due to a small form factor of electronic devices, thus high performance in semi-conductor circuit boards and substrates for mainboards are demanded.
According to a demand on designing a large-scale printed circuit board, the pitch length of the printed circuit board has become shorter, and the thickness of the printed circuit board has constantly decreased.
The slimming in the thickness of the prepreg used as an insulation layer when manufacturing a printed circuit board has come to a limit, new methods for sliming the printed circuit board should be found through technological development.
In case of main printed circuit boards used in mobile devices such as smartphones, since a semiconductor chip such as an AP (Application Processor) is bonded on the BGA on the conventional rigid PCB with a SMD (Surface Mounted Device), the thickness of the final products is determined according to the thickness of the practical SMD semiconductor chip.